


No free lunch

by kandykrystalapple



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, you might get feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: With Kenny being so poor he can rarely eat lunch at school, and when he could finally scrape enough money for a meal, he always have to savior those moments.





	No free lunch

Grabbing his tray, Kenny happily began to walk over to where his friend's table. After saving up his allowance, along with getting all kinds of change from the streets he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that salisbury steak! Yep, nothing could possibly ruin this day! Well that's what it felt like, sadly today seemed to be against him. He was almost to his table when a certain fatass came from around the corner and bumped into him, causing him to spill his meal. Kenny, ignoring all Cartman's insults and threats, could only sit there and look at the scattered food. As he watch the chocolate milk flow from under the tray, a lot of feelings rushed through his mind. Anger, sadness, and most importantly hunger. It wasn't fair...he has done nothing wrong! Today was suppose to be his day! Why couldn't he get a nice meal without something or someone ruining it for him!? Finally he felt his legs get wobbly, and his face got red with frustration "No...this isn't something to cry over dude, pull yourself together!" It was too late, Kenny soon fell to his knees softly crying into his hands. Why was life always against him?

Butters came out the cafeteria line humming with a tray in his hands. He was making his way to his table when something made him stop in his tracks. Kenny was on the ground next to an upside down tray, his hands covering his face. Some kids looked at him and kept on walking. Others yelled at him, telling him to get out the way. Butters, being the kind soul he was, slowly walked up to him and gently asked, “What’s the matter Ken?”  
Kenny slowly moved his hands away, his red wet eyes looked back at Butter’s sweet understanding ones. He tried to talk but nothing came out, instead he looked down at the tray on the floor. It once contained delicious looking food, now there was nothing but a pile of mess. He soon buried his face back into his hands. Butters looked at the tray then Kenny, then back at the tray. Finally, it came to him. “Oh! So you drop your food huh?” A Butter’s let out a little chuckle “Well that’s okay! You can always just get another tray silly!” Kenny just looked at Butters as if he had grown a second head. He was lucky he was too cute otherwise Kenny would had backhand him.  
It dawned upon Butters what he had said, he began to blush embarassingly as he turned his gaze away from Kenny “Oh hamburgers...I completely forgot! I’m so sorry Ken…” The two sat there silently looking at Kenny’s “goop” spread on the floor. Butters looked at his tray, then at Kenny, suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He quickly tapped on Kenny “I have the perfect idea!” Helping them up Butters held his tray of food towards Kenny. “You can have my lunch Ken!”  
Kenny just stood there stunned, looking at the tray the blonde was holding out to him. “He can’t be serious...I know Butters is nice and all but…” He soon snapped out his thoughts when Butters called his name, looking worriedly at him. “Kenny I’m being serious...You can have my lunch! I insist.” Butters tried to put the tray in Kenny’s hand, who quickly stepped back and shook his head. “Butters, thanks for the offer but...I can’t take this! I can’t just...it doesn’t fell right too--” Butters put a finger to Kenny’s lips as he shushed him. “It’s okay Kenny, you need this way more than me. Just take it, please?” He once again held out the tray of food to Kenny, who finally took it. Kenny could only look at the tray, with all of it’s salisbury goodness. He could feel the tears coming back as he looked at Butters who smiled warmly at him. “Butters...dude you... you are so crazy!”  
Butters couldn’t do nothing but laughed, the way Kenny’s face lit up was all the gratitude he needed to see. He began to walk to his tabel again when he felt an arm on his shoulder. Kenny went from happy to guilty real quickly. “A-are you sure you’ll be okay? Cause I’ll give it back if--” Butters quickly shook his head “I’ll be fine Ken, honest! You don’t need to worry about little ol me! I’ll just eat at home!” Before Kenny could have second thoughts Butters quickly said farewell and went to his table. As soon as he sat down his stomach growled angrily at him. He did his best to ignore it. “I’ll be okay until I get home...yeah! I can have a better meal after school, I just need to wait is all. I’m sure mom would make me something real nice!” Butters soon looked over at the table where Kenny was, happily eating as he talked. That was enough seemed to make all of Butter’s hunger pains disappear as he smiled at the messy haired boy. “Yep, things are going to be okay!”


End file.
